


The Enchanted Fae

by TheMonarchy39



Series: The Enchanted Fae [1]
Category: Original Work, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cats, Elves, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Fae & Fairies, Father Figures, Kidnapping, Multi, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, Potions, Stockholm Syndrome, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonarchy39/pseuds/TheMonarchy39
Summary: As a fae that is barely 10 years old, Leia could never imagine what would have happened to her if she left the safety and comfort of a cottage surrounded by a forest. She couldn't imagine it because of a wicked witch named Paul Prenter, hid her away from human civilizations for her magical healing abilities. She could finally experience it all what she could never imagine all beacuse of a feisty little cat and a flamboyant frontman.Takes place in an alternate dimension
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Original Female Character(s), Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Series: The Enchanted Fae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776643
Kudos: 4





	The Enchanted Fae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Magical Misfits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736183) by [BohemianBeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth). 



> Hello, this is my first time to post something on this site and I dont know what I am doing.

The sun beamed down onto Leia's face, who was watering her small strawberry garden. It was the last of her many fruit and berry gardens. Her second favorite, the silver cherry trees, gave her enough shade so she wouldn't burn up in the sun. Sure it was hard work to maintain the gardens and trees, but it was worth the sweat and dirty clothes for when they're in season. 

Leia wiped the sweat from her forehead, feeling proud of herself for maintaining the garden. 

When she first asked Paul for seeds to start a garden, he laughed. That was just five years ago and now she had several successful fruit and vegetable gardens along with fruit trees. And not even regular fruit trees, but magical ones.

She finished her last chore of the day before Paul came home. 

Like she usually does. 

He was checking the animal traps, so it'll take a while for him to come home. 

Leia returned the watering can back into the gardening shed, and ran into the her and Paul's cottage. 

Whenever Leia finished all her chores for the day, she had free time up until dinner then later bedtime. Their was exactly two hours and fifty minutes until dinnertime. And their was around two hours before Paul came back home to make dinner while complaining about her watching too much television.

Leia turned on the tv then layed on her stomach, propping her head up.

There was some rerun of an old cartoon. Leia changed the channel. 

She didn't want to see cartoons. 

Sure, she liked them, but they didn't show what was out there beyond the forest. Leia wanted to watch the commercials. They showed real humans and items they use in their daily human lives. Some even looked like Leia. 

Some of them had the same black hair and brown skin like her. Leia sometimes wondered if they were from Costa Hadas, her home island. 

Leia stuck her left hand out, palm up, and waved her right hand in a circular motion above her left hand. She moved her right hand away, summoning a rose-gold colored bubble containing a list of items she wants and a pencil. She popped the bubble and let the items fall in front of her. 

Leia grabbed her pencil and pressed the tip under where there weren't any words on the list. 

She began scribbling down any commercial product that she found interesting. The soup in a tin can and the tv dinners fascinated Leia the most. 

Imagine eating your dinner in front of the tv instead of the dining room table. 

That sounded incredible! 

Once the the commercial for the tv dinners ended, her favorite came on. Leia immediately began singing the jingle, "Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow." She repeated the jingle even after the commercial ended. It was her favorite ever since it first aired. 

Leia scribbled down the word 'cat' and 'Meow Mix Cat Good' once again on her list. To make it look like the items are extremely important— which they are— she underlined and circled the words multiple times. 

She took a deep breath. Today is the day Leia is going to show Paul her list, so she can have items from the human civilizations. Paul mainly buys items from human civilizations that were hardly interesting. Like the microwave he bought last month. 

Not only is it scary, but neither of them know how to use it. 

The microwave is used as decoration in the kitchen.

Leia bubbled the list and pencil, before making it disappear. Paul would be coming home right about— 

"Leia, turn that telly off! Wash up to help me prepare dinner!" 

Now.

"Yes, Paul." Leia ran into the bathroom, eager to show Paul her list. 

While she was washing her hands, Leia was sure she could hear rustling in the bushes. Animals near the house was unusual since they always got caught in Paul's traps. 

She dried her hands and looked out the small window. 

Nothing. 

Maybe it was a bird. Birds are always near the house. They're the only animals that could get passed the traps.

Leia walked towards the door before she heard the noise again, only louder. A small bird can't make that loud of a noise.

She opened the window, and stuck her head out. Leia looked both ways and in the bushes. "Hello?" She called out. 

No response.

"Who are you talking to?" Paul yelled.

"Nobody, Paul!" Leia shut the window.

Leia started her way to the dining room. She smiled. "Paul, I have something to show you—"

"Not now. Instead of watching the television, you should've start preparing dinner before I arrived." Paul gestured to the small basket of dirty green beans. Leia's smile fell. 

Those weren't there earlier.

Paul shoved the basket into Leia's arms. She stared down at them. "Wash them. Now we're going to have dinner late because you were too busy doing nothing."

"Yes, Paul." 

She'll show her list to Paul either during dinner or after dinner. Probably during. Paul had a long day and he'll want to sleep early. 

Leia quickly washed the beans and chopped off the stems. How could she not have notice the basket on the counter?

Leia gave the basket of freshly cut and cleaned green beans to Paul. He then dumped the beans into a pot of boiling water. 

Leia put her hands together, ready to show the list to Paul. 

"Paul, I have something to—" 

"Not now." He growled. Paul looked behind Leia. He huffed. "Did you even bother to preheat the oven? Honestly, Leia, sometimes your only use here is healing. You know what? Not even that since you didn't bother asking if I had any injuries or if I had a flare up!" 

Leia made herself small. 

"Sorry," Leia whispered. 

"Just sit. I'll the rest myself." 

Leia sat down at the table. She sat there, watching Paul make dinner, saying nothing. 

Paul set the casserole down in the middle of the table. 

Green bean and thorny turnip casserole. Leia held back gags. She stood up. 

"I'll get the plates. You sit." There was still annoyance in his voice. 

Paul set a plate in front of Leia and himself. He sat and served himself. Leia did the same, only with a smaller piece. She started to pick out the chunks of turnips.

"Don't play with your food." 

"Yes, Paul." Leia still slowly picked out the turnips. 

She always does what Paul says, but when it comes to thorny turnips, Leia never listens. 

Twenty-five minutes into dinner, Paul was already done eating. Leia mainly had chunks of turnips on her plate. Paul wiped his hands on a napkin. He crumpled the paper and threw it on his plate. "Put the leftovers in the fridge, wash the dishes then go to bed." Paul walked towards the stairs.

"Paul, I have something to show you."

He groaned and walked towards Leia. "Fine. Show me what?" He crossed his arms.

Leia made the bubble holding the list appear. She popped it then showed it to Paul. "It's a list of items I... I want— from the human civilizations. I saw them on the telly."

Paul let out a gasp before snatching the papers. "You've been keeping secrets me from?" He hissed. 

"No, Paul. I just want human items–"

"We already have enoughhuman items. Like that microwave thing I bought last week." Paul pointed at the microwave behind Leia. 

Leia shuddered.

Paul just rolled eyes. He didn't find microwaves scary.

"What the Hell are most of these supposed to be? Soup in a can? TV dinners? These ridiculous items are the ones you want?" Paul sneered.

Leia wanted to snatch the papers away from Paul, run off to her room, and forget any of this happened. She regretted even thinking that Paul wouldn't make some comment about the items she wanted.

"Cat food? We don't even have a cat. Oh, I see. You want a cat don't you?" Paul mocked.

"Yes, Paul." She whispered.

"Well, that's never gonna happen. You can barely take care of yourself without me. Let alone one of thos pesky felines." Paul turned his head back to the papers, "Nothing good is going to come out of this, Leia. You know what I have to do." Before Leia could reach out to snatch it, Paul rip the papers in half. He let the shreds fall to the floor.

Leia shrieked and dove for the papers. Tears began to form in her eyes. That was six months worth of work. Six months of work that Leia wanted to show Paul that he carelessly ripped in half.

"Get over it. It's just paper."

Leia clutched the shreds to her chest. Paul looked down on her. Throw it away and do what I said earlier," Paul said sharply. 

Leia nodded. 

"What are you mute now? Verbal awnsers, Leia."

"Yes, Paul," she choked. 

Leia held back tears. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of Paul. Paul hates it when Leia cries. She looked up at him for a reaction, a response, something.

Paul simply walked upstairs to his room. 

Leia picked herself up off the floor. She simply did what Paul told her to do. Once she was done, Leia grabbed a boring yet useful human item and walked to her bedroom. It was called tape. Humans use it to fix broken items. On one side, it was sticky like honey. Leia didn't like tape because the sticky side was sticky like honey, but it doesn't taste anything like honey. Tape tastes like sticky plastic.

Paul was already asleep, judging by the no light coming from under his bedroom door. He always sleeps early, sometimes when the sun was still up. Leia gently closed her bedroom door and slid down the floor. She began crying again. Leia tried to not make much noise. Paul was a light sleeper and would yell at her for waking him up.

She crawled to the middle of the persian rug on the floor. Leia sat up cross legged and layed the tape and shreds of paper on the rug. She wiped her tears and sniffled. 

Leia cut up a long piece of tape. She put two pieces together and place the tape along the rip. 

Leia picked the paper up. The half she wasn't holding fell onto the floor.

Leia whimpered.

How do humans even use tape?

Paul says tape is useful human item. But whenever Leia used tape, the broken item is still broken or looks hideous.

She grabbed the other shreds of paper and clutched them to her chest.

Leia went to grab the tape when she heard scratching coming from the window. She lifted her head to see the window.

It's a cat!

How is that even possible? She's never seen a cat even near the forest. Even if a cat was near the forest, it'll get caught in Paul's traps.

The cat meowed and started scratching the window again. It was staring right at Leia. 

She stared wide eyed. Leia hasn't seen a cat since she was seven.

It meowed again then pressed its nose against the window.

Leia rose from the floor. The cat began swishing its tail eagerly, frantically meowing. She unlocked and opened the window.

The cat immediately jumped down and rubbed against Leia's legs. Leia took a step back. The cat sat down and stared up at Leia. It meowed then looked at the window. Leia crouched down to the cat's level. It meowed again then looked out the window. There was a yellow collar around its neck with a metal tag attached. It said 'Delilah.' So the cat's name is Delilah. Under 'Delilah' was a set of numbers. It could possibly be a code.

Delilah rubbed her head against Leia's hand. Her fur is the softest thing Leia has ever touched. She was so cute.

Leia sat on the floor. Delilah jumped into Leia's lap and nestled into a little ball. She began making a noise and... vibrating? The noise startled Leia and Delilah noticed. The cat lifted her head and meowed. Delilah looked out the window and meowed. 

Leia lifted Delilah. She meowed and looked out the window.

Leia simply hugged the cat. She was so warm and cuddly. Leia scratched behind Delilah's ears. She meowed and looked up at her. Delilah headbutted her chest.

Leia never wanted to let go of Delilah. Just petting her was the most comforting thing she's experienced in the past six years since she's stayed with Paul. Maybe if she somehow convinced him to keep her, Paul might buy more human items and—

"Leia, go pack the silver cherry jam, pickled lake— why the Hell do you have a cat?" 

Leia snapped her head towards the door. Paul was fuming. She franticaly back up to the wall with Delilah still in her arms.

"So this is why you showed me that fucking list! You were hiding one of those pests!" Paul yelled, making Leia flinched. The fur on Delilah's back stood up. She hissed at Paul. "Get away from it! They're dangerous!" Paul stormed up to Leia. Delilah swiped at him. Leia held her back. Delilah squirmed and continued hissing at Paul. Then, Delilah bit down on Leia's hand. She yelped and shoved the cat off her lap. Leia ran behind Paul and hid, using him as a shield. "See! They're dangerous!"

Delilah stopped hissing. She looked at Leia and let out a small mewl.

Paul snatched a lamp from Leia's nightstand and swung it at Delilah. She dodged and ran on top of her bed. Paul swung again at her again, missing again. Delilah jumped across her room, on top of her drawer. She hissed at Paul who swung the lamp for the third time, missing again.

Delilah jumped to the window sill. Paul threw the lamp at her, missing.

The lamp flew past Delilah. A loud crash could be heard from outside. Delilah seemed to glare at Paul. "OUT! SHOO!" Paul stormed to the window. Before Paul could shove her out the window, Delilah sassily flicked her tail and jumped out the window. Paul immediately slammed down the window, making everything in the room rattle. Paul huffed then turned to Leia. He was red in the face. Paul grabbed Leia's chin and tilted it up to where she was forced to make eye contact.

Leia was much smaller than Leia— a good foot smaller— so he had always done this for Leia to pay attention.

His gaze always sent a shiver done her spine.

"You're grounded for the rest of the month. Go pack the silver cherry jam, pickled lake plums, and the zapple butter. I'm going to sell at the market tomorrow." Paul looked down a the floor then back to Leia, "I said to throw the papers away." He grabbed the papers from the floor and shoved them to Leia then shoved her out the door.

Leia stumbled over her feet. She looked back at Paul.

"GO!"

Leia ran downstairs to the kitchen. She turned on the lights in the kitchen. Well, light since the other three bulbs went out and Paul hasn't changed them. The light barely lit up the kitchen, but it gave enough light so Leia could see what was in front of her.

Leia grabbed the old wooden crates from the closet under the stairs. She placed them gently on the floor and grabbed the mason jars containing the pickled lake plums. Leia wouldn't mind giving those away, but she would mind the silver cherry jams.

She first made the jam for her and Paul to enjoy, but he thought about selling them. 

Leia carried out the crates one by one to Paul's old Ford Pinto. She shut the down the hatchback then leaned back on it.

Leia let the cool breeze blow her hair. Grounded for the rest of the month. It was only the third of June. Leia's going to be grounded for twenty-seven days! When she's grounded, Leia is only allowed out of the house for chores only, not allowed to watch TV and does extra chores. 

Leia shivered and crossed her arms to cover herself.

She looked at the forest to see if Delilah was probably hiding.

Leia saw nothing.

She rubbed her eyes, which were red and puffy. Leia walked back to the house, wishing to see the cat again.

_______________

"Freddie, I'm sure Delilah is just hiding in someone's bushes. She'll come back later. I'm sure about it," Mary tried to comfort Freddie.

"Mary, you do not understand!" Freddie shrieked. "It's been a day since I've last seen my princess! What if something bad happened to her?" He paced around the room.

"Freddie, it's been two hours," Roger corrected him. Freddie glared at him. Not only for correcting him, but also for eating the jam he bought from the Irish man at the Kensington Market. He paid good money for that jam.

"Same thing. And quit eating my jam!" Freddie snatched the mason jar from the blonde, glaring at him. "I paid good money for it." He screw the lid on and went for the kitchen pantry.

"I wasn't done eating that!"

"Buy your own jam!"

Mary followed Freddie into the kitchen. "Freddie, we looked everywhere and it's dark out. We'll just search for Delilah tomorrow." Mary hugged Freddie from behind. Freddie sighed.

"Alright. Tomorrow then." Freddie turned around and kissed Mary.

"I'll go make you some tea," Mary said.

"Thank you, dear. It's just— she must be so scared. All alone and at night." Freddie walked back to the living room. "Roger, take the jam— John! Brian! Not you two as well." John and Brian were sitting on the couch, eating the jams he bought from the Irish man's shop at Kensington.

"Sorry, Fred, couldn't resist," Brian said, eating another spoonful of the the multi color jam. At least Brian was using different spoons unlike John and Roger.

John gagged then set the jar down on the coffee table. "That's the most bitter jam I've ever taste— oh wait, it's turning sweet now."

"What are you talking about? It tastes sweet." Freddie crossed his arms. 

John must've tasted it wrong.

Brian grabbed the jar from the coffee table and turned it to see the label. "What kind of berry is a 'brijeberry?'" Brian asked. He turned his jar around. "Alebrites? Roger, what flavor is your jam?"

Roger turned the jar around. "Silver cherries?" Roger questioned. Freddie grabbed the three jams.

"Freddie, where did you get these again?" Brian asked.

"From some Irish guy at the Kensington Market." Freddie turned to Roger, "Rog, you were there when I bought them, what was the bloke's name?" Freddie asked.

"Paul. Paul Prenter. I don't trust that man, Freddie. Didn't you see the way he looked at you?" Roger said.

"Oh, Roger, he's just trying to be nice. He even gave me the brijeberry jam for free." Paul was nice enough to give out a free jam, so he must be like that to other customers. And who can say no to a free jam? He said that Freddie would absolutely love the brijeberry jam. He said that Freddie would absolutely love the brijeberry jam.

"Paul actually said that brijeberry jam is also delicious treat for... cats," Freddie said slowly. He layed the jars on the coffee table then took a deep breath.

"I can't take it anymore. Mary, I'm going out to look for Delilah," Freddie called out to Mary.

Brian got up and blocked Freddie from getting close to the door.

"Freddie, again, we looked for Delilah all day today and we'll look for her tomorrow. She can be anywhere right now. Who knows, maybe Delilah will be waiting for you at the door, waiting for you to let her in." Brian gestured to the door.

Then scratching noises came from the door.

Freddie gasped then shoved Brian out the way to get to the door. He yanked the door open to see if it was who he thought it was.

It was Delilah!

She let out a small meow.

"Delilah!" Freddie shrieked, immediately scooped the cat into his arms and gave her many kisses. "Mary! We found Delilah!"

Delilah let out a confused meow.

Freddie turned to Brian. "Brian, you're a wizard!" He cheered.

Brian stared at his hands then shrugged.

_______________

"Alright, Delilah, open up. I've been waiting for you to try it since I got it." Freddie brought the jam filled spoon closer to Delilah's mouth. Delilah sniffed the jam once then bit the spoon. She licked the spoon clean. Delilah licked her jam covered whiskers. She looked up at Freddie and meowed like if she was saying "More please." Freddie scratched Delilah's chin, making her purr. "Just one spoonful, Delilah. I gave you your dinner before you ran off," Freddie cooed then picked her up. Delilah started meowing frantically and squirming around, trying to escape Freddie's arms.

Freddie set Delilah down on the window sill. She turned around and stared outside.

Delilah's been doing this for the past two weeks. Just staring out the window at night and refusing to move. Not even for food or to use the litterbox. No matter how much Freddie called for cat, she stayed put. Freddie missed Delilah sleeping between him and Mary. Though, he didn't miss Delilah sleeping on his face, almost suffocating him in his sleep.

Freddie sometimes believes Delilah is out to kill him.

"Fine. Stay there. But don't come meowing at the door because you miss us." Freddie backed away slowly. Delilah was still staring out the window. She pressed her nose against the glass. Freddie had to admit, that was pretty cute.

"I'm leaving now." Freddie stopped walking, crossing his arms.

Freddie took small steps backwards. "Leaving again," Freddie called from the hallway, nearing his and Mary's bedroom. "Leaving. Again. About to go to bed."

Delilah didn't even meow.

Freddie was halfway through the bedroom door. "Leaving! I'll just eat the rest of the jam myself! Mmm! It tastes amazing—"

"Freddie, please stop yelling at Delilah and come to bed!" Mary pleaded. Freddie looked at Mary and sighed. He stuck his head out the door.

"This isn't over!"

"Freddie!"

"Sorry I'll stop now."

Freddie took his shirt off and got under the covers with Mary. He started fiddling with his thumbs.

"Maybe she's seeing a boy cat. Have you seen that tabby cat that always hides in the bushes? I saw Delilah giving him hungry eyes," Freddie suggested.

That tabby cat always come around at least once a day. He just comes and hides in the bushes to sleep then leaves. Sometimes he searches for Delilah through the windows.

Freddie was sure that cat waved at Delilah and she waved back.

Once Freddie caught Delilah and the tabby cat having a conversation. The tabby cat ran off when it saw Freddie. Delilah just glared at Freddie like it was his fault for scaring the tabby cat off. That day still leaves Freddie thinking.

Mostly about if Delilah is dating the tabby cat.

Mary looked up from the book she was reading. "Can we please not talk about Delilah's love life. She's probably curious about what's outside." Mary placed her book on her nightstand and turned off her lamp. She rolled on her side. "Goodnight, Freddie."

"Night, darling," Freddie muttered. He looked at the door, hoping to see the sassy cat push her nose through the door.

Freddie sighed after waiting five minutes to see nothing.

Freddie turned off his bedside lamp and rolled to his side. He tried to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. He rolled to Mary's side. She fast asleep already, filling the room with her soft snores.

Freddie sat up then stared at the door again. He looked up at the clock. It's one fourty-five a.m.

Back when Delilah acted "normal," she would come into the bedroom— if she wasn't already there— around this time. Delilah would curl up in ball between the two and sleep, always facing Freddie. Except when she was mad at him. When Freddie wakes up, she's always snuggling close to his chest. Since the day Mary got her for Freddie, she's always done that.

He layed down and rolled onto his side. There was a small dip in the edge of the bed. Freddie raised his head to see what he hope it was.

Delilah padded her way towards Freddie.

She curled into a little ball next to Freddie's chest, letting out a soft mewl like if she was saying "I miss you." Freddie let out a small chuckle, trying to be quiet to not disturb Mary. "I knew it," he whispered. 

Delilah headbutted Freddie before resting her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, first work on this site. Leave kudos and comments if you want more. This is only the beginning.


End file.
